dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Miss Buu
Seriously? Booby? Love Beam? Are you sure this isnt just some spam? --Silver Sinspawn 03:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :disregard that. --Silver Sinspawn 09:35, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Why disregard it? Sounds like rubbish to me. I've not heard this about it at all. Who would have? The game is still only in beta. They don't usually reveal any sort of story at all in beta....--Piccolo113 11:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Not only is it on the Daizenshuu Ex Website, it was in a podcast. its real --Silver Sinspawn 02:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Not to rip on Daizenshuu Ex or anything, but he's not an official source....Neither is a podcast unless it's recorded by the people who are making the game.--Piccolo113 04:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Its ore than one person, also, YOU translate the info provided. i think it was an accurate translation. --Silver Sinspawn 04:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I realize there's more than one person in Diazenshuu, but it USED to be just the one guy...so that's how I refer to them. And what are you talking about "YOU translate the info provided". I'm not being rude, but that makes no sense...--Piccolo113 04:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :No,it makes sense. Take the orignal korean information. and translate it. if you get the same thing as they did, i wont be surprised. --Silver Sinspawn 04:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : Translating Korean to English doesn't and wouldn't produce words like "booby". Piccolo113 05:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) We're stealing art now? And since I watch and talk to the artist on dA, it only pisses me off more that someone uploaded this for the article. All the person who uploaded it was crop it from this here And I don't like it one bit. I may be a little touchy on the matter, but At least use something related as an image for this page then? And since it's not official or related, why did someone upload it and add it in the first place? Supersaiyanbatman 07:30, July 9, 2010 (UTC) dude the wife majin boo was made from the body own boo, for therefore she should be pink and not green as appeared in previous images, also playing DBO know perfectly that she never makes appearance in the game, only the appoints and his name really is majin booby, inserting pictures in this article, although are fan art based on lazuli ( android # 18) are the closest thing to the description given on the wife boo Clow468 (talk) 21:08, April 18, 2015 (UTC) This means nothing. Remember Grey Buu? he was also made from Buu's own body, but was a totally different color. 21:13, April 18, 2015 (UTC) with a superb attitude like that plan to have a page of content made by users ?? images which are placed as (buu miss) are not a fan art but are simply the image that put when they presented to the Majin race, to represent different colors of the breed, not a majin in specific yet have it as if was the wife of Majin buu. on the other hand grayish evil Majin buu was just a representation that they have the lowest part of the original buu also had the lower part of his color, the different colors in the majin race BOD represent a change in the genes race (to be born on different planets desarroyaron you probably different skin colors) boo and booby (whom you call miss buu) to be the first of his race should be the same color Clow468 (talk) 22:13, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Stolen Art Part 2 So... I see a message above posted a long while ago regarding the fact that the art from this page is stolen from like... 2010, and this has not been addressed. Has it been resolved elsewhere? Or has nobody seen it yet? I'd hate to think this wiki would use false images and pass them as actual content images. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 04:58, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :The image from that Deviantart link seems to be not present on the page anymore. Ripto (talk) 19:12, June 3, 2015 (UTC) She's hot I wonder where is she in GT? Would be cool if Boo created her before fusing with OobBH Ouji (talk) 19:56, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Name? So is she Miss Buu, or Majin Booby? I'm very confused here. Zakor1138 (talk) 22:47, September 30, 2016 (UTC) : http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=25&t=30467&p=1040291&hilit=Miss+Buu#p1040291 i geuss bothBH Ouji (talk) 05:44, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Who came up with the name Titima? It's not a bad one, but is it factual?Observer Supreme 00:48, December 14, 2017 (UTC)